


Made in His Image

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Matches After Midnight [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Camgirl, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: A camgirl unveils her latest toy purchase: Neo-Sin, the dildo molded after Lucifer Morningstar.
Series: Matches After Midnight [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620778
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Made in His Image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winging It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870855) by [matchstick_dolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly). 



> For [Fuckruary 2020](https://freakyfebruary.tumblr.com)'s "Toys" prompt. Makes nods to _[Winging It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870855)_. Technically posting on March 1st, but shhh.

It was the most perfect dildo she had ever laid eyes, hands, or anything else on—the perfect weight, length, girth, and texture. Her hands were small and one didn't quite wrap around the toy, but that was fine; it fit where it needed to most. Lucifer Morningstar was a big guy, but he was no Bad Dragon. 

At first, she hadn't believed her friend Bradley when he'd told her that the rumor was Lucifer's impressive organ was behind the new Neo-Sin dildo that his adult store had begun to stock. There was no public record of this, but she did her research, watching all the porn videos she had collected of Lucifer—well over thirty by now, most of them amateur orgies. With a little math, she determined it probably was his cock, even if molded into bright, unrealistic colors. 

It was all confirmed when Lucifer himself visited The Pleasure Chest and bought half of their Neo-Sin stock to give as gifts. He even gave a dildo to Bradley for his excellent customer care. Always so generous! 

The moment she removed her own toy from its fancy, black box and silk pouch, she knew it would make a regular appearance in her play, both professional and private. Of course it would. This was _Lucifer Morningstar's_ penis. Well, not _his_ penis—she _wished_!—but a real replica in bright turquoise, dual-density silicone. She'd played with it twice now: once suctioning it to the floor and riding it until she could barely stand and another time practicing her deepthroat technique with it. 

Her fans were going to _love_ this. Anything that got her going did it for them, and nothing got her going more than Neo-Sin. _Obviously_.

Lounging in skimpy lingerie on her bed, she logged into her account where she was a part-time camgirl. For a while, she simply chatted with her fans who were online, speaking into her camera while they replied via text chat. Most were really nice, honestly, and they talked congenially about the most recent midterm elections while she played with her boobs. 

When she felt she had the attention of a sufficient number of fans, she brought out Neo-Sin with a squeal, waving the turquoise toy.

"So, guys, you know that totally hot club owner I'm always talking about? This is, like, his cock. _Really_!" She held the dildo closer to her webcam. "Don't you love that vein?" she cooed, running a finger up and down it. 

As she began to fuck herself with Neo-Sin, she and her fans talked about the merits of a universal basic income. 

"I'm worried we aren't— _mmm_ —ready for it, either, dimondfarmer803. And, like, I don't know that it solves"—she lifted her leg higher, giving her fans an unobstructed view—"problems like systemic racism." 

Shortly thereafter, she brought out a bullet vibe and had no political opinions other than Neo-Sin was a great dick. She moaned and writhed and pumped until her orgasm rippled through her like a giant, turquoise wave. Her streaming fans loved it and flooded her with tips.

 **deliriousgamer:** omg so fkn hot

 **sugarsweetrose:** where can i get one??

 **brooklynbabeh:** What are the measurements? Metric, please.

 **bunlover:** thx suki!! great as as always!

Suki answered questions while she came down from her high. When she decided she was done for the day, she smiled big, waved, and logged out, taking an extra moment to cover her webcam. Shoving her black-framed glasses higher on the bridge of her nose, she sighed happily down at her not-so-little piece of Lucifer Morningstar.


End file.
